


Simple Wishes

by Talullah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hug, a shower and a warm bed, not necessarily in that order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for spnflashfic's challenge: "Make a Wish".
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Gallons of holy water, a cursory exorcism, numberless questions later, Dean was tired. He had crawled out of a coffin, and who knows what had happened before that; what he wanted, even if it hurt his pride to ask, was a hug, a shower and a warm bed, not necessarily in that order.

Sam sat before him, elbows on the table, face in his hands, rubbing as if he was trying to wipe his face off. After a very long night, his brother still seemed to have a hard time believing he was himself.

"Can I take a shower?" Dean asked. It felt awkward asking for permission like that but he wasn't sure Sam wasn't going to shoot him at any sudden movement.

Sam lifted his face from his hands as if was starting to really see him. "Yeah... yeah, of course."

Dean frowned but didn't ask any questions. "Okay..."

As he opened the bathroom door Sam cleared his throat. "I still have your clothes, man. I'll get them from the Impala."

Dean nodded. "Cool."

* * *

It was the best shower of Dean's life, even with the mould in the curtain and the stains on the bathroom ceiling. He knew he was overdoing it, that it had to be at least half an hour since he had come in, but damn, that water was fine.

He had heard the door opening and closing softly and the soft thump of his duffel bag being dropped in between. The shower had washed away a part of his fatigue and now he felt hungry as hell. Right, bad comparison. He turned under the water, letting it massage his back. After a few more minutes, he was ready. He turned out the water, patted himself dry and knelt by the duffel, pulling the zipper in anticipation, knowing exactly what he wanted to wear to bed: his most comfy boxers and an old green t-shirt that was soft with washing.

The smell hit him in the face. Laundry. He didn't have a bag of clean clothes; he had a bag of fucking laundry. Sighing, he started going through it. Said t-shirt and boxers were right on top and smelled like him, only worse. They smelled like him stuffed in a bag for month. He dug deeper and right at the bottom layer, he found something else that was clean and would do the trick. He stuffed his other clothes inside and took the bag out of the room.

"Hey, Sammy, thanks for keeping my stuff," he said, biting back a remark on poor housekeeping as soon as he saw the paper bags on the table. "Burgers!"

Sam's grimace could almost pass for a smile.

"Thanks." Dean dropped the bag by the foot of the bed and practically ran for the food. He wolfed it down in a blink, very aware of Sam's eyes on him.

The silence was unnerving him. He really hated how cold Sam felt. He returned to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and returned to the room, eyeing the king sized bed.

"We'll have to share," Sam said. "I wasn't expecting company.

"No problem. Just don't hog the covers or I'll have to kick your ass."

Dean took the right side of the bed and settled in, waiting for Sam to change clothes and hop in. He was clean, warm, well-fed and mostly _alive_ \- what more could a guy want? Before Sam ever reached the bed he was out.

* * *

Dawn's first light woke him. Dean yawned, tried to move but he was held down by his brother's weight. Sam had curled up behind him and had nearly pushed them over the bed. He snored lightly on Dean's ear and when Dean moved, Sam's arms tightened around him. Turns out Dean had had his hug after all. It was still too early to get up, call Bobby or do anything else. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 

 _Finis_  
_September 17th 2008_


End file.
